Gon Freecss
Summary Gon Freecss (ゴン=フリークス) is a Hunter and the son of Ging Freecss. Finding his father is Gon's motivation in becoming a Hunter. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A,' 7-C' in his Adult form Name: Gon Freecss Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 12, 14-15 currently Classification: Human Hunter, Martial Artist, Nen User, Enhancer Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, stamina, dexterity, can communicate and befriend animals, enhanced senses, extremely skilled with a fishing rod (Gon is able to accurately swing and hook the lure onto targets, proving itself to be useful time and time again, combined with his natural strength, the fishing rod can also be used as an offensive weapon), the ability to use Nen, can focus his aura and release it in a greatly empowered punch, can fire projectiles made of Nen, can create a blade out of his aura, can use his Nen for various other offensive and defensive purposes (see Notable Attacks/Techniques for more information) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:''' '''Street level |''' '''Wall level (can smash walls and make large holes in thick stone walls) |''' At least '''Building level |''' 'Multi City-Block level '(was going to oneshot Morel when bloodlusted with a fully charged Jajanken Rock charge freely) '''| Town level (adult form is much stronger than in his teen form, was considered a threat to Pre-Rose Meruem by Pitou and stomped Pitou as well) Speed: Subsonic | Sub-sonic+ (Gon was noted several times to be moving faster than regular humans could keep track of, also caught invisibly fast whips casually) |''' '''Hypersonic |''' '''Hypersonic+ (his casual Jajanken punch sent a chimera ant flying to another country hundreds of kilometers away) |''' '''Hypersonic+ (easily in the double digit machs) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]:''' '''Class 5 |''' '''Class 10 |''' '''Class 10 |''' At least '''Class 10+ |''' '''Class 100 via powerscaling (Killua who is physically weaker than Adult Gon opened the 5th door of the Testing Gate, which weighs 64 tons) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]:''' '''Class KJ |''' At least '''Class KJ |''' '''Class MJ |''' '''Class GJ (capable of punching someone to another country) |''' At least 'Class TJ+ '(pounded Pitou's skull to mush) [[Durability|'''Durability]]:''' '''Street level |''' '''Wall level |''' 'Building level ''| Multi City-Block level | Town level Stamina: Large, ran a huge distance during the preliminary tests of the Hunter Exam, can spar with Killua and is able to fight for long periods of time, is naturally agile and is in excellent physical condition Range: Average human melee range, extended melee range with his fishing rod, at least a few dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: A fishing rod |''' None notable '''Intelligence: Good battle tactician, significant combat experience (Gon is able to adapt quickly to situations and can come up with new strategies in the middle of combat) Weaknesses: '''Not very versatile compared to other Nen users, his lack of experience has been shown to cause problems within actual battles, certain Nen techniques can be particularly draining '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Jajanken: Rock: '''Gon focuses the aura around his fists using Ko and releases it in a punch. Rock is a close range attack, and has the strongest power of his attacks. * '''Jajanken: Scissors: Scissors is formed by extending his pointer and ring fingers. Gon uses Transmutation to transform his aura into a long blade extending from the two fingers. * Jajanken: Paper: For this, Gon uses his Emission abilities to project his aura towards his enemies as a projectile. Paper uses an open palm to emit the aura. * Transcension: Body Aging: By forcefully maturing himself through the use of nen, Gon becomes very muscular and all his stats are dramatically increased. His full potential and capabilities in this state wasn't shown. Key: Hunter Exam Arc '''| '''Zoldyck Family Arc/'Heavens Arena Arc'/'Yorknew City Arc' | Greed Island Arc | Chimera Ant Arc | Adult Gon Other: Not to be confused with a similarly named character from Gon. Other Notable Victories: Part 1 Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) Black☆Star (Soul Eater) Notable Losses: Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Natsu's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Hunters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7